emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2867 (6th March 2001)
Plot Len has cooked breakfast for Marc. Marc tells Angie that he spoke to his father last night. Len says he is suffering. Len says that if anything is going to get sorted it will come from Angie. Angie says that he will have to wait. Andrew drives up to the stud. Asks Charity if she is up for another session, they arrange to see each other at 2pm. Scott and Viv are in the shop talking about the B&B. Bob asks where his Postman Pat boxer shorts are. Bob asks how Viv will cope without him for 48hrs. He says he still has to clear it with his boss about going part-time. Terry arrives in the shop and jokes about Bob going to a suspender festival. Marc goes to see Sean at work. Sean says he feels an idiot after last night. Marc asks what is going to happen next. Sean says they'll sort things out. Emily sees Cain near her house. He says he is waiting for Andy. Emily tells him to go away otherwise she'll call the police. Cain tells her that she will never be a proper Dingle. She says at least she will not be an embarrassment to their father. Chloe, Marlon and Scott are in Chez Marlon. They are talking about the costs. Scott says that Marlon should do quick food like burgers. Marlon is not impressed. Scott says it is all about management. Chloe tells him to leave. Chris goes into the office and talks to Zoe. He asks where Andrew is, Chris says he doesn't trust him. He also asks where Charity is, she walks in. Andrew follows and explains that a couple of the horses needed walking out. Andrew suggests he should get a pay rise for doing his job so well. Chris says that is the problem, everyone is getting on too well for a business. Andrew and Charity justify their moves. Chris, Andrew and Charity arrange to go over some admin paperwork at the Woolpack that night. Betty, Marlon and Chloe are at the Chez Marlon. Betty is cleaning. Marlon is complaining about the lack of lunchtime trade. Chloe says he should think about some of Scott's suggestions. Betty talks about the Three Tenors. Angie sees Len from her car and stops to chat to him. She tells Len she had a good time last night. Sean goes to see Richie. He wants to apologise. Richie says he can't just forget about it. He asks Richie to go for a drink with him. Richie is reluctant, but goes. Emily sees Cain again, she tells him he is on private land and tells him to mind his own business. Cain tells her to call the police as he isn't doing anything leaning on a wall at the Sugdens' farm. Emily runs inside. Jason serves Sean and Richie at the pub. Richie says that Angie hadn't completely written Sean off. Richie says the fact that Angie is going out, enjoying herself is making Sean feel a bit better about his mistakes. Richie tells Sean he should be knocking on Angie's door, not his. Terry and Carol go to Chez Marlon to book a table for the evening. Carol explains to Terry why he needs to finish work soon. They talk about luxury deli goods which will be sold at the new look PO. Marlon asks if they are aiming specifically at luch time trade. He then tells them he is booked up for the evening. Terry tells him he is not, so Marlon books them in for 8pm. Andrew, Chris and Charity are in the pub discussing business. Chris goes to buy some drinks, he is on edge with Andrew. Chris watches Charity and Andrew from the bar. Angie calls in to see Emily at the Sugdens' house. Angie has not seen Cain. Emily says that she doesn't want Victoria to be scared by Cain. Bob is showing Carlos a book at the bar, Sean comes in and offers to buy Bob a drink. Marlon comes in and asks what is going on with Bob's girlfriend and her lunch time sandwiches. Bob says to ignore it, it is probably a passing phase. Angie is looking for Cain in the dark. He lights up a cigarette, Angie sees him. Andrew, Charity and Chris finish their work but stay to have another round. Chris tells Andrew that he and Charity are a good team. Andrew tells Chris he is not likely to blow his job before he has pulled the stud around, out of its dismal state. Cain says it is all a bit romantic for Angie, moonlight, stars. Angie is on the defence, she reminds him that she is on duty. She tells him to go home. Angie is frightened that she might lose her job. Cain grabs hold of her arm and then kisses her. Cast Regular cast *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Andrew Fraser - Mark Elstob *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Richie Carter - Glenn Lamont *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Carlos Diaz - Gary Turner Guest cast None Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,480,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes